Duel of Minds
by Carrie O'Neal
Summary: It was a game that the Professor had invented during class. It's supposed to help the students to control their mental abilities, to get a stronger hold of their thoughts and feelings. One evening Logan decides to play the game. - Not explicit but borderline. Rated M to be safe. Set somewhere between X-Men and X2.


It was a game that the Professor had invented during class. It's supposed to help the students to control their mental abilities, to get a stronger hold of their thoughts and feelings. The student and the Professor would sit opposite each other and the Professor would enter their mind. Then he would try to detect specific thoughts, feelings or memories that the student tried to conceal.  
The students soon came to love the game and even started betting pools and high scores of the time it took the Professor to find the hidden thought. The Professor thought it safe enough since no student at the mansion had the ability to enter other people's minds, making it impossible for the students to play the game without him and having the game escalate to some teenage-drama-scandal.

It only took about two weeks for the teachers to join the fun. Of course they had their own variation of the game, a harder version in order to train the already more evolved abilities: The Professor and one of the adults would sit opposite each other. While the Professor would try to find the specific memory, in return the other would try to send misleading thoughts, pictures or feelings, some going even so far as to trying to completely close off their minds and only showing false memories.  
Since the game seemed to be pretty addictive, both students and teachers soon came to Jean for some additional training. As the only other mutant in the mansion with the abilities to enter someone else's mind she became the backup-game leader and coach. Uncertain at first, Jean realized very soon how much fun this game was and eagerly engaged in it. She had long talks with the Professor in order to get some tips and tricks to make the game more successful and even had her own run against the Professor, even though it can't be said for sure who won this particular game.

And that is how it came that one evening most of the faculty's staff and some of the older students had gathered in the common room. In the middle of it two chairs were put up - one was occupied by Jean, the other by Bobby - circled by almost twenty mutants who watched the game eagerly, quietly placing bets on how long the young competitor would last. It ended after less than a minute when Rogue entered the room and weakened Bobby's concentration for a second. That was all Jean needed to find the hidden memory and thus ending the game, making Logan the happy winner of Storm's money.

"I really love this game, I'll tell yah!" He began counting his winnings with a wide grin on his lips. This had been the third time he had taken Storm's money this evening and she was getting tired of it.  
"Oh yeah? Then why don't you play it for once?" She threw across the room, still a little sour about her money. "You always just bet on the outcome, never take a seat yourself."  
The room grew quite as the others realized that Logan had indeed never really played the game. He had always managed to weasel himself out of it by suggesting some other player or simply leaving the room. Jean raised an eyebrow, a small smile forming on her lips as she watched the Wolf trying to find a way out again.  
"Nah, I'm way better in winning Oro's hard earned money." Logan winked at the white haired woman and was about to sit down on one of the sofas when Scott took the opportunity to embarrass Logan. "What'cha afraid of, Wolverine? Can't handle a little telepathy?"  
Logan shot an angry look at him, but still had no intention of sitting down for a game. By now the other by-standers had caught on and a mutual effort was made to convince Logan.  
"Come on, big guy… it's fun!" Rogue laid a gloved hand on Logan's shoulder and didn't even wait for an answer before she grabbed him by the arm and pulled. Logan sighed. He never could deny the girl anything, especially when she seemed so persistent.  
"Fine... fine. One game!" He emphasized and got off the sofa, walked to the middle of the room and sat down in front of Jean. She smiled at him guardedly as if to say: "I will have so much fun!" Logan read the challenge in her eyes and raised an eyebrow in return. _Two can play this game! _he thought and started to concentrate by blending out the noise of everyone around them. If he had to play, he would not only win the game, he would rule it!

Kitty stepped between them, waited for them to be ready, then gave the signal that started the game. Logan had often overheard the students talking about the game and its tactics, how they managed to hold on a little longer and how they would try a new strategy the next time. He had heard them all and would probably have managed to sidetrack Jean a few minutes by using one of these tactics, but he had different plans. 'Offense is the best defense' had always been his best strategy and he would stick to it.

Immediately he could feel and hear Jean in his head, mocking him for his soft defense. _Now I know why you don't play the game… are you even trying to block your mind?_ Jean's voice was soft and chuckling, an angelic whisper in his ear. Logan's mouth quirked up into a half smile, staring deeply into Jean's intense and beautiful eyes. He waited for her to open her eyes and return his gaze before he unleashed his attack. He had enough fantasies of them both stored in his head, years of never lived but always imagined pictures and scenarios; scenarios in which he would kiss her fiercely, pushed against a rough wall, his knee between her legs and his hand on her breast. Scenarios where he would lay on her bed, her soft pillows under his head, with her straddling him, naked and gorgeous and her face scrunched up in ecstasy. Scenarios in the woods at midnight, with her on her back on the dirty ground and him above her, pushing into her rough and fast, driving her senses wild. Fantasies of them together in the shower, her back against the cold wall tiles and him on his knees in front of her, lapping and licking and curling his talented fingers until she screamed the pleasures she'd never experienced before. Fantasies where she would be kneeling on all fours pushing back against him hard and fast and moan her orgasm out loud for everyone to hear. Fantasies in which she was panting and screaming his name, writhing her body underneath his, her nails on his back pulling blood, her beautiful body covered in sweat and a scent of passion and lust and sex all around them.

Assaulted by the pictures Jean drew in a sharp breath. Logan's fantasies were so intense and seemed so real that she could smell and feel and hear everything about them. She could hear his hoarse whispers, begging her to come for him and his deep growls when he pushed into her, spending himself inside her. She could feel the rough wall and the cold tiles on her back, Logan's hot body near hers, his hands on her skin, stroking and teasing and she could feel the tremors inside her, the feeling of completeness and infinite pleasure, wave after wave, fantasy after fantasy. She could smell the pine needles and the cool night air in the woods, the shampoo in the shower, the familiar smell of her bed sheets and the overall and always present smell of hot, raw passion and sex. She could even taste him on her lips, the distinct taste of the wolf inside him, his passion and his lust, the faint taste of a cigar and the unique taste she could remember as Logan.

Her senses were pushed into overdrive within seconds, her heart rate speeding up and her body temperature rising sharply. With a loud gasp she tore her mind away from his and slumped back in her chair. With heavy breaths she tried to regain her control, not noticing their audience who watched with a shocked surprise. Never had anyone managed to win this game, neither beating the Professor nor Jean. Thus far the goal of the game had been to evade your loss as long as possible. Still, Logan had won, this much was clear as he sat on his chair with a cocky grin on his face, watching Jean who was still trying to calm her breathing and her blush.

"Jean, are you okay, what happened?" Scott was at Jean's side within seconds, laying his hand on her cheek in a soothing manner and scanning her face with a worried expression. Sharply she pushed his hands from her. She couldn't let him touch her now, not when she could still feel Logan's cock inside her, her riding him fast and hard. "Get off me!" Immediately she realized what she'd said, regret flooding her as she saw Scott's pained expression. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I am okay, I'm fine." Jean tried to reassure her boyfriend with words, still not able to touch him.

The room had grown deathly quite, everyone staring at Jean, Scott and Logan. Confusion had spread quickly and everyone wanted to know not only how Logan could have managed what he'd just done, but also how he could've done it so fast. It had taken him less than 20 seconds to win the game.

With her senses back under control Jean swiftly got up and left the room. The pictures had rattled her thoroughly and although she knew that she loved Scott, she also couldn't deny that she'd enjoyed the slide show. She'd always been intrigued by Logan's rough and carefree nature and of course his hard and manly body. How could she still be with Scott and act as if nothing had changed when these pictures wouldn't leave her mind?

Logan looked after her, worrying if he'd maybe gone too far when he suddenly realized their audience. With everyone's eyes on him he rose slowly and went to Storm, who held a list in one hand and a pack of money in the other. Logan grabbed the list and checked the bets that were made during the game, realizing that no one had bet against Jean. With a satisfied growl he took all the money in Ororo's hand and shoved it into his pocket. There wasn't actually any rule that stated what happened to the money if no one won, but nobody objected to his actions either. With a satisfied grin he left the common room, unsure if he should go looking for Jean or not.


End file.
